Hard shelled candy lollipops with a center material or insert of a different material are known. Two-phase products of this type include “Tootsie Pops” which have a hard candy outer layer and a softer candy filling in the center. Another known two-phase product is the “Blow Pop,” which has a hard candy shell and a bubble-gum filling in the center.
There also are a number of two-phase gum products on the marketplace, such as “Bubbaloo” and “Freshen-Up”. These individual gum pieces have an outer shell with a soft or syrup-like center filling or core.
To date, it has not been possible to produce an acceptable three-phase candy lollipop product, or a lollipop product with a semi-liquid core, due to difficulties in constraining the semi-liquid core from leaking during manufacture of the product and/or during insertion of the lollipop stick. There are no lollipop products on the market today which have a three-phase constituency, that is which have three distinct layers or areas of different materials, one of which is a semi-liquid-type material.